


Call Me...

by Ri-Ryn (Ri_Ryn), Ri_Ryn



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Cake, Cake Addiction, Crack, Creeper Senpai? Check., Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Not-Really?, Romance?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Western Sweets, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Ryn/pseuds/Ri-Ryn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Ryn/pseuds/Ri_Ryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, Tachikawa could accompany Jin’s Megane-kouhai as a cake eating buddy, on one condition though. “Call me…” (Humorous shounen-ai, if that. Cracky- Yum.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Call Me…
> 
> Author: Ri-Ryn
> 
> Genre: Humor/General/Romance
> 
> Word Count: 1387
> 
> Rating: M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens) / +T
> 
> Disclaimer: World Trigger belongs to Ashihara Daisuke.
> 
> Music: “Candy Shop” by: 50 cent and “Don’t Cha” by: the Pussycat Dolls (sorry, not sorry.)
> 
> Warnings: Light Shounen-Ai/Yaoi? More humorous than anything? (Except a lot of them mean business…serious business.) If it’s capitalized and italicized, then Tachikawa’s is speaking in English, which Ashihara-sensei says he likes to do even if he tends to screw it up, the dork.
> 
> A/N: I had to; originally Osamu was gonna’ be gender bent for this, but I decided to keep him male last second and am saving up my gender bender ideas. (Because I’m a sucker for main character Male to -> Female Gender Swaps. It’s a sin, really, like World Trigger damn it. Did I mention I’m gonna’ spend, like, $100 US dollars on doujinshi? Yeah, HELL.) And yes, Kazama-san degraded himself to referring to himself like young children or ‘cutesy’ girls do, all for food because Tachikawa is paying.

* * *

“Sorry, I don’t like sweets all that much,” Izumi confessed, scratching his chin while his kouhai deflated a bit.

“Ah, I see…” The captain thought a moment, question on tongue already. “Do you--”

“—know anyone who does?” Izumi finished.

Tachikawa walked in during Osamu’s insistent affirmation.

“That one.” The shooter raised a hand to wave at his captain. “Yoh, Taichou.”

Tachikawa grinned. “Yoh, Izumi, Megane-kun.”

Osamu dipped his head in greeting awkwardly, only knowing Tachikawa Kei in vague passing. He was strangely absent from A-1’s mission room during his and Izumi-senpai’s discussions of his bouts with Yuiga.

“You like sweets,” Izumi leaned back on in his seat, head tilted, “Right, Taichou?”

“Hmmm?” Tachikawa leaned over said seated gunner, humming and inspecting Jin’s kouhai closer. “I suppose, yeah.”

“Mikumo here needs a… _cake_ buddy?”

Osamu blushed, realizing just how that sounded while Tachikawa merely raised an eyebrow. “A cake buddy?”

The B-Ranked captain swallowed anxiously before explaining his proposition. “Uhm, yes Tachikawa-san--”

“Tachikawa’s fine, hell, so is Kei, Megane-kun.”

Osamu fidgeted nervously “Yes, well, Tachikawa-senpai,” Tachikawa pouted offhandedly, “I already asked everyone else. Kitora was offended since she thought I only asked because she’s female, Kuga doesn’t like them much either and Chika prefers traditional Japanese sweets over Western cakes like the rest of Tamakoma. And I don’t know Arashiyama-san and Tokieda-senpai well enough to ask, either.” Osamu sucked in a shaky breath. “But the shop’s _really…_ cutesy? And just opened up,”

The four eyed captain looked dazed and **that** got Tachikawa’s attention. “It looks delicious. But I get really nervous looks or odd gazes when I go in alone.” Osamu ducked his head, “So I wanted an acquaintance to go with me who might enjoy it.”

Tachikawa resisted pointing out how much weirder it might be with a twenty year old dining on sweets with a third year middle schooler, because who the hell cared? Besides. “Alright, Megane-kun, I’ll do it.”

Osamu’s eyes glowed.

“But!” That caught the captain’s attention, turning joy to focus. “On one condition. Call me _Sugar Daddy_.”

Izumi choked on the soda he’d opened up to drink moments prior.

Osamu furrowed his brow at the unfamiliar... English term, perhaps? “ _Shu-Shuga Daddei?”_

Tachikawa nodded holding up four fingers. “One, you have to call me _Sugar Daddy_. Two, if anyone asks what we’re doing together, just say your _Sugar Daddy_ is taking you out or taking care of you, paying for you, something like that. Three, you have to call me _Daddy_ at the cake shop. And lastly, four, you can’t look up _Sugar Daddy_ in Japanese or ask anyone what it means.” Tachikawa grinned, “If you can do that, I’ll even pay for half your cakes. That includes following cake shop shenanigans, too. So, what do you say, Megane-kun?”

It was Osamu’s turn to raise an eyebrow, because this deal had to be too good to be true. Maybe Jin-san was right and Tachikawa was shrewder than appearances foretold, however, cake. Half free cake. “Deal.” He acquiesced, leaning over to bow. “ _Daddy_?” Osamu tacked on, unsure.

The number one attacker smirked, glowing. “ _Papa_ ’s good too, _my Honey_.”

Izumi felt sick for himself and Border and was half tempted to inform Jin-san in case foresight failed him. He stiffened when Tachikawa turned to him.

“And **not a word** , Izumi,” the captain said with his game face on.

The gunner shook his head. “Right, lips are glued, Taichou.” Yeah, uh-uh, not worth it after all; deals with the Devils’ right hand were best left untouched.

* * *

“Say _ahh, Darling_.” Tachikawa held up a bit of _pain au chocolat_ on a delicate pastry sampling fork from his own plate.

“Itadakimasu, _Daddy_.” Osamu leaned forward with all seriousness, lips enveloping the petite fork down to the metal for the last drizzles of chocolate spread on the utensil before sliding pink lips off in content.

He licked his lips, sighing at the rich taste. “Thank-you, _Papa_.” Definitely worth it.

Tachikawa swallowed dryly with a grin, blinding stabbing his plate and forgetting his own sweet tooth because _damn_ , definitely worth it.

And that was definitely a gaggle of Konami and Kitora’s schoolmates in the west corner, the gossip pair of old ladies that borderline harassed Karasuma in another, a shogi affiliate of branch director Shinoda near the entrance, and a couple of communal classmates of his and Kazama’s two tables down.

Perfect.

* * *

It took two days before a combined force of Tamakoma, minus Jin and Mikumo’s unit, Arashiyama squad, Midorikawa, a vaguely curious but mostly disgusted Miwa keeping his distance and Kou out of simple curiosity, hunted Mikumo down.

“ **Osamu!** ”

“ **Mikumo-/kun!** ”

“ **Megane-kun!** ”

Mikumo startled, stumbling around to the large group of Border operatives.

Konami pushed to the front. “Is it true, about you and Tachikawa!?”

Reiji was distantly worried but held out hope with Karasuma as razzed as he could appear.

Osamu figured this is what Tachikawa meant. “My _Sugar Daddy_? Yes, Konami-senpai, he is.”

Tamakoma felt their collective head’s reeling before Tokieda decided to take a shot for pity’s own sake. “Mikumo-kun?”

Osamu turned. “Tokieda-senpai?”

“Do you know what a _Sugar Daddy_ is?” Mitsuru questioned, feeling the tinge of Tachikawa’s brand of mischief all around this budding fiasco.

If it meant Osamu got to feast on his cakes without blatantly obvious whispers at the cake shop (never mind the increased, ‘discreet’ conversation with him in any Border agent’s eyesight), then _yes_. Osamu could say he knew how fly much less how the world was created if it got him what he wanted. (Honest to a fault, Kuga would say with his lie detecting ability, and anything pastry related had to be true.) “Of course, that’s what _Papa_ is.”

“Mi-Mikumo-senpai!?” Midorikawa didn’t think he could ever look at the four eyed captain or Tachikawa again.

Kou continued in mere inquiry for future reference. “And what does Tachikawa-san do for you?”

Osamu thought about it. “ _Daddy_ buys me things. When I’m hungry, _Daddy_ feeds me.” Now that he thought about, when was the last time Tachikawa-senpai actually ate any cake without just feeding it to himself? Then again, Tachikawa-senpai had a bizarrely content, Cheshire look by the time they left so he assumed it wasn’t actually one-sidedly beneficial.

“ _Daddy_ has sweet tastes.” It was an uncanny ability to choose something Osamu had no idea he was in the mood for till he tasted it.

Miwa made a sharp exit at that, ready to gouge his ears as the majority flushed to the nth degree sans Kou and Tokieda.

Arashiyama had concerns of a different matter, similar to Shinoda-san. “Mikumo, you’re using protective measures, right, at least?”

Tachikawa always guided his chin so he would prod himself accidently so yes… “ _Papa_ guides my mouth to the sweets, so yes, Arashiyama-san. Thank-you for asking.” Osamu was touched by his concern; perhaps they were better acquainted than he thought.

Kitora felt faint. Could she have save four eyes if she’d have just agreed earlier?

* * *

Jin opened his eyes from probing the futures a few halls down, shrugging out the stiffness and continuing on his way. Aside from a decent Border scandal that would have Netsuki breathing down some necks and collecting an intriguing new revenue for Border, nothing terribly **horrible** would come of this.

Because, come on, that was, what? A one in a trillion chance future, right?

* * *

 (1/1,000,000,000,000 that fucked it up.)

* * *

“Mikumo.”

“Kazama-senpai, what can I do for you?”

 Kazama could guess Tachikawa’s game, and honestly, that photo he’d sent of the young man in front of him, the free food and gesture of a kouhai routinely treating his senpai was damn appealing.

 "Tell me more about this arrangement you have with Tachikawa going on.”

* * *

 (OMAKE :)

Jin was at the forefront of the next cavalry, an unprecedented number of Border behind him including Director Kido, namely the organization from C to S agents and all operators, because **_god damn it_** Tachikawa, Kazama-san, _Four-Eyes._ “Tachikawa, what the fuck.”

Tachikawa smirked, hand snaking around Kazama and Osamu’s waists and pulling them into his coat. “What can I say, Jin? Gotta’ take care of my _Sugar_ _Babies, OK?_ ”

Osamu tugged at his coat, it was getting closer to 4:30 every minute. “ _Daddy_? Sō-kun?”

Kazama nodded languidly. “Yes, _Papa_ , Osa-chan and Sōya getting hungry so let’s leave now.” The twenty one year old tugged petulantly too, for kicks.

Free food-Tachikawa was paying.


End file.
